


Meet Me At My Locker

by secretly_a_frog



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Sides, Genderbending, Kissing In A Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_frog/pseuds/secretly_a_frog
Summary: A very very short Fem!Prinxiety oneshot I wrote a while back. Please enjoy :3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 26





	Meet Me At My Locker

She pushed me up against the wall of the girl’s bathroom, one hand on my hip and one on the side of my rib cage, under my jacket. I smirked. She was shorter than me by about two inches. Most people were shorter than me by something like that. Didn’t matter at the moment.

“Wow, Virgil, you’re kinda hot when you’re like this.”

“I would hope so. Could say the same about you,” she said, and I let out a short laugh. She pushed my jacket off my shoulders, and it fell to our feet. Her lips connected with mine and she kissed me. It was more gentle than I was expecting from her attitude, but it was nice. It was really nice. I liked her a lot and I really never expected to be pushed up against the bathroom wall by her. But it was so nice.

She had started moving her mouth to other parts of my face. She kissed the corner of my mouth, my cheek, and my jawline. She was good at it. I wondered how often she did this.

I pulled backwards gently. She looked up at me.

“You good?”

“Virgil, how often do you do this?” I said it with an eyebrow raise and a smile.

“Well, Roman, would a higher number or a lower number be more surprising?” I laughed at that.

“We should probably do this another time. Y’know, this being a public bathroom and all. Wanna hang out after school? I asked. She smirked at me.

“Meet me at my locker. I look forward to it.” And with that she sauntered out of the bathroom, swiping a hand across her mouth to wipe off the lipstick stains. I stood there, staring after her. I have no idea where her locker is.


End file.
